Some light fixtures may be provided in demanding and/or harsh environments, such as those environments for food preparation applications, petroleum refineries, ethanol facilities, chemical plants, power plants, textile mills, water treatment and wastewater treatment facilities, among others. Due to requirements for operating in such environments, light fixtures have traditionally been designed to comply with a standard for one environment, but not necessarily in compliance with the standard for another environment. As such, moving a traditional light fixture from one environment to another often requires significant changes to the light fixture, such as changes to the optics, mountings, etc., which can be costly and time consuming. Installing or changing traditional light fixtures for maintenance or new installations can also potentially damage the electronics of the fixtures because such installations have traditionally relied on fixtures and equipment left in the field that may have degraded. Therefore, there is still a need for a system that can provide for easy installation and/or retrofitting of a light fixture in demanding and/or harsh environments.